The present invention relates generally to planters for the propagation of vegetation and, more particularly, to a planter having a plurality of compartments used to grow plants from seeds or seedlings.
Many horticultural hobbyists use planters to propagate plants from seeds or seedlings. For some plant species, growing a plant to a somewhat mature state (e.g., a transplantable state) from a seed or seedling can take a very long time. For example, some cactus species started from a seed or a seedling can take up to about ten years to reach a height of approximately one inch. Other cactus species can take about ten months to grow to a height of about two inches. As one skilled in the art will appreciate, such results will vary depending on the plant species, environmental conditions such as temperature, moisture, soil type, sunlight, and so forth. In addition, a certain percentage of seeds typically do not germinate (such percentage depending on the plant species and environmental conditions). Furthermore, seeds that do germinate and existing seedlings may not survive to reach a mature state.
Currently, the state of the art for devices used to propagate plants from seeds or seedlings consists of trays having multiple chambers in which soil is placed along with the seeds or seedlings. The chambers typically protrude downward from a planar surface. The trays are typically not very decorative or aesthetically appealing. The trays are also typically used for plant species that germinate and grow to a transplantable state in a relatively short period of time (e.g., about a few weeks up to about a few months).
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a planter that can be used to start plants from seeds or seedlings and that has features that would make use of the planter appealing for starting slow propagating plants while displaying the planter in a location such as, for example, a window sill.
The present invention involves a planter for growing plants.
According to one aspect of the invention, the planter includes a base and a plurality of compartments integrally formed with the base and projecting upwardly from the base. Interior walls of each compartment and a portion of the base enclosed by the interior walls of each compartment define a receptacle for receiving a plant growing medium and for propagating a plant therein. The base extends laterally beyond each of the compartments.
According to another aspect of the invention, the planter includes a base portion having a front portion and a rear portion and a plurality of compartments disposed on the base portion, wherein the compartments upwardly project from the base and increase in height from the front portion of the base portion to the rear portion of the base portion.